The Nanny
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: Kagome thought becoming a nanny would be easy, but no – her charge is a shojo manga loving, tantrum throwing little girl named Kirimi who loves to disappear at every turn and gets her Nanny into embarrassing situations. This time it involves a Host Club, reverse harems and crazy cat-mans! Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, welcome to my new story! I will say that this has been sitting in my computer for the last few months and I finally managed to work on it some more. Remember this is only a twoshot, but I wanted to write it. **_

_**Okay on with the story! **_

* * *

><p><strong>The Nanny <strong>

**Summary: **Kagome thought becoming a nanny would be easy, but no – her charge is a shojo manga loving, tantrum throwing little girl named Kirimi who loves to disappear at every turn and gets her Nanny into embarrassing situations. This time it involves a Host Club, reverse harems and crazy cat-mans! Twoshot.

* * *

><p>"Kirimi, are you sure you want to keep reading these kinds of books?" Kagome sweat-dropped almost gagging in the process.<p>

After the final battle, Kagome's grandfather became very ill and in order to pay for his doctor bills, Kagome had to get a job as a nanny to the well-off Nekozawa family. The family was connected with the supernatural, so it felt comfortable at least. Her new charge, a five year old girl named Kirimi Nekozawa was the cutest little thing in the whole world. She did have one weakness though; she loved these awful shojo manga books. After reading the 20th shojo manga book in the last two days, Kagome wanted to throw the book out the window.

Kirimi shook her head, "Keep reading Kagome!" She climbed onto Kagome's lap looking at the pages of manga with fascination.

Kagome sighed, before patting the young girl's head, admiration feeling her very core. Kirimi was such a loving child, that it made this job a whole lot better. Soon enough, the young girl was asleep on her lap and Kagome heard a soft breath coming from Kirimi's doorway. "Nekozawa, you can come in, she's asleep."

The person in question came in, dressed in full black robe costume. "How is she today?" He asked in an eerily deep voice that sent chills down Kagome's spine. "Is she happy?"

Kagome smoothed Kirimi's hair before standing up beside Nekozawa. "Yes, very. She has been asking about you again."

Nekozawa just held out his hand and smoothed Kirimi's hair off her little face. "Be sure she gets plenty of rest today."

"Yes sir." Kagome said as Kirimi's older brother crept out of his little sister's room and back to his dark sanctuary. "Oh Kirimi, if you would only give your brother a chance, he can be the prince you dreamed of."

Later that day however, Kagome managed to lose track of Kirimi. "Man, that little girl is quick!" Kagome ran through the courtyard, looking anxiously for her young charge. She already lost her! "Kirimi!" The miko raced franticly all over the Ouran campus looking for the small little girl. "Kirimi!"

Kagome raced through the last building towards an abandoned music room. "It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!" Kagome halted in the middle hallway with a sigh of a relief. She knew that voice anywhere!

Kagome raced to the door to find her little charge standing in front a group of teenagers her age with police uniforms on. "There's debauchery here!" The girl said which shocked the host club again. "Yay! There's debauchery here! Isn't there!" The girl said jumping up and down.

"Kirimi!" The little girl turned her head and smiled at the sight of her new nanny. "You scared me half to death. Don't run away like that." Kagome raced over to Kirimi and picked her up. "I thought something had happened to you."

"Kagome," Kirimi hugged her nanny in delight. "There is a reverse harem here like in the books!" Kagome felt a chill in the air and focused her attention on the group of boys in front of her.

"That can't be right I must have heard wrong, no of course that's it there must be water in my ears from when I went swimming," Tamaki said.

"Yea that must be it water in the ears." Hikaru said sticking his finger in his ears.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong there's no way this cute little girl said the words 'reverse harem" Kaoru said doing the same motion. "There must be something wrong with our ears"

"There's debauchery here!" The girl said which shocked the host club again. "Yay! There's debauchery here! Isn't there!" The girl said jumping up and down.

"Kirimi, I think you are giving them all heart attacks." Kagome set Kirimi down. "Let's go-"

"But there is Kagome! Look! You're the glasses character," She said pointing to Kyoya. "You're the boy Lolita and stoic type" She said pointing to Honey and Mori. "Twincest" She said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. "And the bookworm!" She said pointing to Haruhi but then she looked at Tamaki, who was scared at what label she was going to give him. "Big brother! My brother's blonde you must be him!" She said.

"Kirimi, we talked about this…." But she was interrupted by this host club.

"You never told us about this." Hikaru said.

"Since when did you have a little sister?" Kaoru said.

"I know I am an only child." Tamaki said as the little girl giggled in his arms.

"The more I look at you two the more you do look alike!" Honey said.

"Excuse me…" Kagome said trying to get there attention.

"I wonder if glasses characters tops big brother." Kyoya asked wondering out load.

"Does it really matter I can't believe she called me bookworm." Haruhi groaned from the back of the group.

"Excuse me but what is your name little one?" Tamaki asked as he gazed down at the girl.

"If you would please put her down…." Kagome sweat-dropped, she was starting to get angry.

"Kirimi!" The little girl said as Tamaki put her down.

"I'm really sorry Kirimi-Chan but I'm afraid you've made a mistake. You see I don't have a little sister." Tamaki said.

"Are you sure? You're blonde just like me," Kirimi said tearing up; Tamaki instantly felt his heart melting at the sight of the little girl.

"Well that's true," Tamaki, said pouting.

"Now before I resort to drastic measures…." Haruhi could feel the anger coming off the nanny.

"I give in as of this moment I am your new big brother!" Tamaki said twirling Kirimi around.

"I know you get carried away with your emotions Senpai, but do you think it's okay to make such empty promises?" Haruhi said while sweat dropped.

"Don't you listen to that mean old Haruhi I'm not irresponsible!" Tamaki said tossing her up and down.

"We should actually find out if she has a brother that goes to this school," Kyoya said.

"Excuse me!" Tamaki turned around to watch the nanny punch the guy straight in the face. It sent him to the floor, as Kagome picked up Kirimi. "I warned you."

All of the host club members looked at Kagome wide-eyed, well except for Kyoya. "Did she just-" Hikaru began,

"Knock the boss on his ass?" Kaoru finished the sentence.

Kagome put a protective arm around Kirimi would was wide-eyed as the Host Club. "I warned and asked politely, now if you would excuse us,"

"Now quite," Kyoya said with a smirk. "I am quite surprised that you would hit the Chairmen's son, and do you know who we are?"

Kagome stopped opening the door. "To be franc, I don't give a shit. I am employed to protect this little one from harm by her parents and I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Kirimi, Kirimi" They heard a creepy voice say. A sudden chill went up Kagome's spine, the familiar face of Nekozawa, with aqua colored eyes poked his head through the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at once.

"He looks like a foreigner!" Honey exclaimed with little flowers dancing around his head.

"What's up with that? How comes the door looks different?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh Kirimi!" Nekozawa gazed at the girl with such devotion.

"Young Master you forgot your cloak" a house cleaner and a butler said. They wrapped the boy in a black cloak and a dark green wig and sure enough, it was Nekozawa-Senpai.

"Nekozawa-Senpai?" Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru shouted in shock.

"Hello Kagome," Umehito greeted his little sister's nanny.

"Hello," She offered a small smile.

….

"Master Umehito is terrible vulnerable to any kind of sunlight that's why if he doesn't dress in dark clothing he will surely collapse and just to be comfortable he has to wear that dark wig to cover his beautiful blonde hair." The Nekozawa family maid, Kurotako said.

"And to make matters worse his sister, Miss Kirimi is terrified of the dark." The Nekozawa family secretary, Kartomatsu said.

"So this little girl is Nekozawa-Senpai's little sister?" Haruhi said.

"You are quite insightful" Kartomatsu said pulling out a handkerchief.

"So here's this is where you've been hiding Kirimi." Nekozawa said venturing close to Kagome and Kirimi, but her little charge was so frightened that she jumped out of her arms.

"Brother! Save me from the monster!" Kirimi said jumping into Tamaki's arms.

"Please don't be scared Kirimi I want to introduce you to someone. This is Belzeneff the Nekozawa family has been worshiping cats for generations," Nekozawa said.

"I get a feeling that she's not scared of the puppet I think she's scared of you" Haruhi said as Kyoya nodded his head. It caused Nekozawa to freeze in shock.

"It's probably your clothes we'll help you change" Hikaru and Kaoru said s they started pulling on his cloak.

"Don't do that I might die!" Nekozawa said.

Kagome sighed, "No you will not, it is all in your head." She ventured close to her co-workers.

"How did you come to this place Kagome?" Kartomatsu asked.

Kagome sighed, Kirimi wanted to see where her brother went to school, until she took off running while the other students were in the hallway. Little girl is fast, but I found her here."

"I know why don't' we just darken the room," Honey said running with the curtains.

"AHH! It's dark in here!" Kirimi began to cry out load.

"Don't cry little one!" Tamaki said. Kagome had enough and went over to Tamaki.

"Come here Kirimi,' The little girl went into the safety of her nanny's arms.

"It's a tragedy these two are such polar opposites they can't even be in the same room together. They've been called Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa family." Kurotako said daydreaming about her mistress and master.

"Wait that's not right," Haruhi said.

"Yea if I remember right Romeo and Juliet were from two different families that hated each other and were star crossed lovers not brother and sister." Kagome muttered as she held Kirimi tightly.

"Oh I'm aware of that to be honest it's something I came up with on the spot. I thought it would make the story more dramatic," Kurotako replied back to her.

"We were sent by the Master's family to get our beloved Miss Kirimi back," Kartomatsu said.

"Is the rest of the family?" Hikaru started.

"As out of touch as you three are?" Kaoru finished.

"How dare you say that!? The Nekozawas are a very distinguish family! They're descendants of the Tokarev Dynasty in Russia!" Kurotako exclaimed as she shook Nekozawa tightly.

"Tokarev?" Kyoya said confused.

"It is said that once every 2000 years, a Nekozawa child is born and that child will be consumed by the darkness. Exactly like our Master Umehito. That legend may or not be true." Kurotako said.

"What do you mean it may or not be true?" Honey said.

"Is it or isn't it?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Miss Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits however the Master cannot go near his sister without being covered in black. Once she found out her older brother was enrolled at the high school here, she went looking for him that's what bought her to your host club we've tried to keep her comfort by reading her bedtime stories with princely characters in them but we've ran out so we started reading her shojo Manga with princely characters in them and I'm afraid she's become terribly addicted!" Kurotako said.

"Shojo Manga?" Haruhi thought.

Kagome moaned. "It's a nightmare sometimes."

_"Yay! There's debauchery here isn't there!" Kirimi said jumping up and down earlier_

"So that's where that came from" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Is there really debauchery in shojo Manga?" Haruhi thought aloud. "But Sashimi-Chan is so young."

"No! Not Sashimi!" Kaoru said reminded her.

"It's Kirimi" Nekozawa said to Haruhi.

"So Kirimi-Chan doesn't know that you're her real older brother Nekozawa-Senpai?" Haruhi said, sadness overtook nekozawa's face and he started to become sad on the floor.

"We've talked to her but she refuses to believe us," Kurotako said.

Kirimi just tucked her head into Kagome's shoulders. "I have tried to and nothing works."

"Yea no wonder Neko-Chan is so upset," Honey said rubbing his eyes.

"It's true that's why I pray every night that Kirimi will come to love and embrace the darkness," Nekozawa said.

"I've think you've got it backward buddy" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted him.

"You should try to get accustomed to the light" Hikaru said.

"What are you trying to do to your sister?" Kaoru said.

"Come along Miss Kirimi" Kartomatsu said as his step forward.

"It's time to go home" Kurotako said.

"WAHHH! I don't want to go with you I want to stay here with my big brother!" Kirimi exclaimed crying and then Kagome shushed her to get her quiet.

"I can take her home later…" Kagome said to her co-workers.

"Nekozawa-Senpai…" Tamaki started.

"Don't worry about me Suoh I just want my sister to be happy, make sure she gets the love she deserves!" Nekozawa said crying and he ran out of the room.

"Wait a minute Senpai!" Kagome yelled after him, her heart was pained by the thought of him suffering.

"Sibling relations are a problem in any family" Kyoya said.

"Even so I'm kind of jealous, I grew up an only child so I really can't relate." Haruhi said as he looked out the window.

"I'm sorry Kirimi I'm not the big brother you've been searching for" Tamaki said. "But don't worry he's out there and he's even more handsome than I am and I promise he's a real prince."

"But Senpai" Haruhi said.

"The minute Kirimi-Chan stepped foot into this room she became a guest of the host club!" Tamaki said. "It is an absolutely tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way! We have to do something to help them! As right now Operation change Nekozawa-Senpai into the prince of Kirimi-Chan's dreams is underway!" Tamaki said.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

Kagome let out a smirk. "Of course why wouldn't he be?" They said.

"But sir..." Kartomatsu said.

"You want to change the young Master from a prince of darkness into a prince of light? I don't know if that's even possible" Kurotako said.

"You shouldn't be getting carried away by your emotions don't make promises you can't keep," Haruhi said.

Now it was Tamaki's turn to smirk. "Oh ye of little faith"

"You fail to forget that we have an expert on our side. Someone who knows the important of changing characters" Tamaki nodded.

Hikaru and Kaoru let out a gasp. "You don't think he's talking about" Renge let out her signature laugh as she rose out of the floor.

"Yep sure enough" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

* * *

><p>"Nekozawa!" Kagome ventured into the Black Magic Club room to look for Umehito. 'I know you are in here! So come out!"<p>

Suddenly Kagome was grabbed from behind and pulled into a hard chest, making her breath quickened with delight. "Kagome," He whispered softly. She turned in his arms hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and began to sob into her shoulder. For several minutes they stood there together in each other's arms until he moved away. "I don't know if I can do this." He muttered sitting down at the altar.

Kagome silently moved towards him and sat down. "You never know until you try." She folded her hands and began to pray, but afterwards put her hand on his shoulder. "Do it for your sister."

He paused looking at his glove and towards Kagome, he smiled. "For Kirimi."

Kagome grinned, may this wouldn't be so hard.

* * *

><p>The host club enters science room number three and Kagome dimmed the lights. "Your golden locks glow in the candlelight, you're shinning like ivory, your smile as mysterious as a flower that illuminates my soul," Nekozawa said. "It's as if…you're a cursed doll shrouded and fear and terror!" Nekozawa said.<p>

"No!" Renge said smacking him upside the head. "You've got it all wrong! You numb skull! Who told you to talk like that! How many times do I have to tell you, you're not allowed to use any occult terms!" Renge said shouting.

"I'm really sorry but I'm afraid my vocabulary is a bit limited without them!" Nekozawa said trying to make an excuse for himself.

"And don't talk back to me either! A princely character would never use such a lame excuse like that," Renge said hitting him again. "Remember! It's okay to have a dark side sometimes some girls like that. Cute, dark male characters always go well with young girls; however any mention of the occult is out of the question!" Renge said. "Mori-Senpai! Add that to the board of notes!" Renge said.

"Wax…doll" Mori said as he wrote on the chalk board.

"Looks like Renge is really on top of things" Kyoya said as he sat down in the chair.

"Yea she's really on a roll!" Honey said.

"Yea but I don't think the lines she's feeding him are appropriate to use on his sister." Hikaru said.

"Hey boss, are you okay with this?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course I am I wouldn't want to have a curse on me." Tamaki replied to everyone.

Kagome watched as Renge trained Nekozawa. "Well it looks like you've memorized most of your character lines are you ready to move on to the next step?" Renge asked her student.

He paled, "Oh please no more! It's too early! I don't think I'm ready!" Nekozawa said with such anxiety in his voice.

"Kagome, will you give me a hand?" Renge said and Kagome nodded. "Since Kagome and you have known each other longer, we will let her take the next step into your training, you may just do it if he does it." Renge handed Kagome the flashlight as she turned to Nekozawa.

"You ready?" Kagome asked softly.

"Oh please no, it is too soon I can't handle it yet!"

Kagome for a second thought she would not shine it in his face and give him a break...NO!...he was doing this for his sister and would not back down, neither could she. "This is for your own good!" Kagome just held onto the flashlight and started to point it at him. "Evil Beam!" Kagome shined a flashlight at him, making him scream in terror.

"It is an ordinary flashlight you big baby! Don't let it scare you! Work up your nerve! It's not hurting you physically so it must be physiologically!" Renge yelled as Kagome shown the flashlight on him... "Even Edgar was able to face the cross when he built up his courage!"

"I thought you rejected the occult." Nekozawa rebutted to Renge as Kagome sat down on the floor.

"Occult fiction is good, occult fashion is not" Renge said as Honey sat on Mori's shoulders as they drew bunnies and penguins on the chalkboard.

"Oh is that so?" Tamaki asked.

"Hey don't judge him" Hikaru said.

"You're the one who's always wearing strange cosplay," Kaoru said.

"You have to your mind, body, and soul into these lines you have to imagine that you're talking to Kirimi-Chan" Renge said to her student.

"That's easy for you to say but that doesn't look anything like her" Nekozawa said pointing to Tamaki's teddy bear.

Kagome groaned, "Would you please quite complaining!" She exclaimed.

"Look at her through the eyes of your heart. The eyes of your heart!" Renge said holding up the tedder bear.

"Remember why you're doing this! For Kirimi-Chan's sake just use your imagination and it will look like Kirimi-Chan!" Tamaki said confidently.

"Here you go boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki turned around and saw a mannequin dressed in the swimsuit Hikaru and Kaoru wanted Haruhi to wear to the beach and a wig made to look like Haruhi's hair.

"We got this one ready just for you," Hikaru said.

"We think that you should confess your love to this Kagome doll," Kaoru said.

Kagome eyes sharpened!

"Wait this doll is Haruhi?" Tamaki said confused.

"You should teach Nekozawa-Senpai by example" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki closed his eyes and began to visualize.

~Tamaki's inner theater!~

"Haruhi I…" Tamaki said holding out his arms.

"Yes Senpai?" A blushing Haruhi said.

~Exit Tamaki's inner theater!~

"Excuse me," Haruhi said, she saw Tamaki laying on the floor, kind of bruised "Kirimi-Chan came by the club room today. So if you have time to do things like this surely you hang out with her for a while." Haruhi said with fire in her eyes. Tamaki crawled into his corner and Hikaru and Kaoru laughed their heads off.

"Why don't you keep her company Haruhi? What's the matter you don't like children?" Kyoya asked his fellow club member.

"Well it's not that," Haruhi tried to explain.

_"Read more book worm!" Kirimi said._

_"I finally have all of these fine young men as my love slaves, who will I have entertain me this evening" Haruhi said reading from a book._

"She's made me read nothing Shojo Manga to her for the last 3 days and those things really are full of reverse harems and debauchery," Haruhi said as Tamaki scooted back.

"Hmm? Big brother?" Kirimi said opening her eyes. She looked around and started to tear up.

"Oh please don't cry Kirimi" Kagome said patting her head.

"Yes everything's going to be alright," Tamaki said walking over to them. "Time to go on the merry go round!" Tamaki said happily while twirling her round and round.

"Senpai?" Renge said as Nekozawa picked up a flashlight.

"I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother, I am a princely big brother! And I'm not afraid of this flashlight!" Nekozawa said before turning the flashlight on.

"He did it!" Honey said as Mori clapped.

"Nekozawa-Senpai's come a long way; he's able to flashlight in his own face!" Renge said with a smile on her face.

"Good job Senpai!" Kagome said happily.

"Bravo Senpai Bravo" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Great job I'm impressed!" Haruhi said.

"You did it! Now your little sister will be so pleased! Look Kirimi-Chan there's your real big brother over there!" Tamaki said happily before he started to day dream.

"Big brother!" Kirimi said jumping into her brother's arms.

"Oh Kirimi!" Nekozawa said.

"Would you please cut that out Senpai? You're just complicating things it's not going to help" Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry Haruhi did you say something?" Tamaki asked.

"Never mind," Haruhi said.

"Oh Kirimi" Nekozawa said turning around. Kirimi got so scared that she was frozen in terror.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but that does not look like a happy kid," Kagome said before Kirimi let out a loud cry and ran out of the room.

"Kirimi wait!" Nekozawa yelled after her.

"So I guess shining the flashlight in his face," Hikaru started.

"Scared her and sent her running," Kaoru said.

"Oh Kirimi" Nekozawa said before placing his head on the floor.

"Nekozawa-Senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"I give up even with your special training there's no guarantee that Kirimi will accept me for who I am. I think she would be better off with you, Suoh and you acted as he brother in my place," Nekozawa said.

"Don't say that Senpai" Kagome said.

"You're the big brother she's been looking for. If you cared about her you do whatever it takes to win her over," Tamaki said. Hikaru and Kaoru opened the window and looked down and they saw Kirimi standing in front of a fat cat.

"Look Kirimi-Chan hasn't left the courtyard yet," Hikaru said.

"But there's something down there with her. Oh it's just a cat," Kaoru said Nekozawa let out a gasp.

"Your family sure loves cats," Hikaru said.

"Even strays warm up to you guys," Kaoru said.

"What did you say?" Nekozawa said as he ran up to the window. "They're revered by our family yes but Kirimi would participate in something like that something as occult as befriending a stray cat. Kirimi is afraid of animals and cats are the animals she fears the most" Nekozawa said. "Kirimi!" Nekozawa said before busting through the window.

"Nekozawa-Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But you're not wearing your cloak!" Kagome yelled, "You're jumping out of a window!"

"Someone help me please" Kirimi said tearing up.

"Kirimi!" She turned around and saw her older brother running towards her. "Kirimi!" Nekozawa said.

"Big brother!" Kirimi said jumping into her brother's arms.

"Would you look at that" Honey said.

"Yea it's so sweet." Kagome said.

"And it's all thanks to my special training" Renge said.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Kirimi" Nekozawa said putting Kirimi on the ground. "His name is Belzeneff and with this I can curse…" Nekozawa said holding up his puppet before passing out.

* * *

><p>The hosts and hostesses were setting up for host club when they heard a noise. They looked at the door and saw Nekozawa before he walked away.<p>

"Nekozawa-Senpai" Tamaki said.

"He probably got more sun than he ever wanted in that one day," Hikaru said.

"That may be true but he quickly went back to the darkness." Honey said.

"Yea we should have known what a waste he's back to wearing those dark clothes," Kaoru said.

At the Nekozawa household, Kirimi was drawing on her older brother's portrait when she saw him dash back into the hallway. He was getting ready to go back into his room when Kirimi grabbed his cloak and smiled at him.

"Now I know that if a monster ever tries to hurt me I have a big, strong, princely big brother the one thing he fears most of all." Kirimi said.

"Kirimi, it's time for your bath." Kagome said walking into the hallway. "Oh Hello Senpai, how are you?"

He blushed a deep red. "I am fine thank you,"

Kirimi waved at her brother, and Nekozawa watched as Kagome picked Kirimi up, as a mother would. A sudden warmth filled him….

His eyes widened.

_Oh no…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is the final chapter of the nanny! I know it is short but I kind of ran out of ideas. Also thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts! **_

* * *

><p>Tamaki was not the least bit nervous when Nekozawa-Senpai asked to see him alone.<p>

That's a lie, he was downright terrified.

Tamaki almost had said no, however, when the senior looked so desperate for his help (alone), Tamaki couldn't help but agree. So he was willing to take one for the team and go to the Black Magic Club by himself. "Senpai," Tamaki knocked on the ancient looking door. It opened a crack and a hand immediately pulled him inside.

"Tamaki…" Nekozawa greeted him, and Tamaki say him with just his school uniform on. "I need your help."

Tamaki looked around the room for a minute. It was decorated fashionable with a huge fireplace lamenting the darkness away.

Tamaki sat down in a chair by the huge fireplace. "What is it?"

Umehito fidgeted as he watched the fire dance, opening and closing his mouth several times before he blurted out: "I think I might be in trouble… Or in love." He paused, a frown on his face as he seemed to try to figure something out. "Or maybe both." He tilted his head to a side. "Yes, both. I need help."

Tamaki smiled, "Really! That's wonderful! Who is it?"

Nekozawa stared at the fire before blurting it out. "Kirimi's nanny, Kagome Higurashi."

Tamaki just grinned before he patted Nekozawa on the back, "Don't worry. You're in good hands." The senior really, really wanted to believe that, but the maniacal glint in his friend's eyes was doing nothing for his nerves.

"How do I begin this?"

"Try catching Kagome in her own neighborhood; she will be in a more comfortable."Tamaki said. "Try without your cloak or wig and use a dark umbrella to handle the sun. It will show that you're trying."

Admitting to his feelings was a relief, in a way. Lying to himself was too much of a hassle, in any case, and it never helped any. And confessing to Tamaki meant not having to come up with ridiculous excuses to mope around his house while trying to remain unseen. It did, however, mean that he had to deal with Tamaki's "subtle" prompts and comments regarding the proper way to court a woman.

He convinced the Host King not to mention it to the others because he didn't want any more problems and Tamaki agreed full heartily.

His first major breakthrough came from the realization he wasn't going to accomplish much by locking himself inside his family's large estate. Kagome was outside so outside he had to go. It'd been ages since he'd walked through the neighborhood or explored the town, but it seemed like the logical thing to do.

Hiding from Kagome was not going to make things better because he was drawn to her light. He also wanted to know where she lived and what she did outside of taking care of Kirimi. He rather wanted to see her in her natural environment to strike up a conversation and getting to know one another.

He had to make it look like a casual encounter, of course. He wasn't about to start socializing in the off-chance that he might perhaps meet her. He knew where her home was located, and had gleaned from her one or two details about what she liked to do. It took some courage but he was able to handle the black umbrella as Tamaki recommended.

He was standing by the steep staircase, just trying to gather up the courage to go greet her until, Kagome found him.

"Good afternoon, Nekozawa-Senpai." She smiled widely at him, almost looking pleased to see him out and about. "Fancy meeting you outside." It was her day off from Kirimi and she decided to do some shopping.

He smiled back, trying to appear slyer than shy and fidgeted slightly.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to become more outgoing and be around people since Kirimi belongs to this world of light." He forced himself to exude nonchalance but thought that he was doing a rather poor job of it. Kagome, however, only smiled wider.

"I could help, perhaps if you don't mind. There is a carnival that Kirimi wants to go to. You could come to."

Tamaki had said. _Confident. Suave._

Nekozawa was pretty sure confident and suave had just gone out the window and were running far away from him, screaming. But Kagome was looking quite happy, biting her lip to hide the smile on her face, so he decided he hadn't done so badly.

"Good. It's a date, then." He said, suddenly regretting it.

Kagome smiled instead. "I am looking forward to it." She ducked her head down, looking at him from beneath her lashes and biting her lip once more before turning around to go into a store. It was when he was about to follow her that a terrifying realization dawned on him.

She was flirting with him. Her little gestures, her coy glances and light touches were part of some intricate, dangerous mating dance.

And he had no idea how to respond.

* * *

><p>Her flirting changed everything. It left him once more adrift, lost. He was already out of his depth, courting a woman outside of his comfort zone by several thousand miles. As much as Kagome seemed to adore the darkness, his darkness, she was a being of light, scorching him in a way that was both unsettling and delightful. To pursue her was already fraying his nerves, having her pursue back was sure to kill him.<p>

He had to make a call to Tamaki right away! "Would you mind excusing me for a minute?" Kagome nodded before they continued to look around in a supermarket. He pulled out his cell phone, anxiously dialing The Host King's number.

Three rings. "Hello Nekozawa- Senpai, how's it going!?" Tamaki exclaimed, absolutely thrilled that he was playing a part in this lover's tale of seduction.

"She's flirting, Tamaki!" His tone was laced with incredulity and a touch of accusation, as if flirting was a capital crime. "She does this thing where she lowers her eyes and looks at me from beneath her lashes and my blood starts boiling. And she touches me! All the time! Her hands ghost over my arms, brush against my side and whisper over my chest and I can't..." He was beginning to hyperventilate, "And she smiles, genuinely and fully and I swear there's magic on her lips because they... the things they do to me... The things I want to do to them..."

Just thinking of her was driving him wild, his accent thickening and his hands clenching and unclenching, feeling empty.

"She's so soft and when she presses against me something shuts down inside my head and I forget to speak entirely. How am I supposed to woo her, to enthrall her, when I cannot even talk to her half the time?"

When he'd set out to court her he'd envisioned a slow, languorous seduction, a gradual surrendering of the light to the dark. Instead she was burning him and he was coming undone in the worst and best ways. A part of him, admittedly, felt giddy about having little to no control of the situation, wishing to surrender completely to Kagome, follow her into the depths of Hell as long as she smiled at him in that coy, promising way.

It was a few moments before Tamaki finally answered. "Just tell her how you feel…." Tamaki said quietly, "Ask her out on a date,"

"How do I know if she will agree to this outing?"

"You have to try." The Host King smiled, "Good luck Senpai."

The time seemed to pass for the young couple as Kagome helped him through the rest of the day. It was an eye lifting experience. "Thank you for walking me home." Kagome said. "But it was a wonderful afternoon."

She smiled, before she turned around.

"Wait!" He suddenly seemed nervous and panicky again, and Kagome wondered what on Earth could have caused him to revert back to... "Have dinner with me. Please."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Yes."

He seemed startled by the notion she had agreed, and seeing him unsettled by her acceptance made her heart melt.

"Friday night?"

She nodded once more.

"I'll pick you up around... seven?"

She nodded one last time, smiling and waving goodbye before heading up the shrine steeps, feeling his eyes on her back acutely.

"Wait…" She stopped. "I really like you." He blurted it out without quite meaning to; he didn't want to pretend anymore he wasn't completely enthralled by her. He wanted to give in.

"You... You glow. You radiate something, I don't know what, that makes my head spin when you smile and seeps into my bones when you touch me. It's like... magic... Your hair is the darkest of ink of the night sky and your eyes are like the ocean trapped within ice."

He felt her hands cradle his face and before he could say anything else she pressed her lips to his. He felt immediately hot all over, like he was absorbing the sun through her mouth and it was an exhilarating experience. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Kagome said softly. "I like you too." She smiled before heading up the stairs with a small smile on her face.

It was the end to a good day.

…

_Life as Kirimi Nekozawa's nanny went on, but as Umehito's girlfriend was even better. Kirimi still loved to get her nanny in very embarrassing situations. However, Kagome embraced them full heartily now. Because if she had never met the host Club, life might be different. _

_And it is in their motto to make every girl happy… as they had done with Kagome Higurashi._


End file.
